


He Had Sirius Black

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hh_writersblock, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees Sirius as his only ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Had Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hh_writersblocl)[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hh_writersblocl)****"favorite scene" challenge. Placed third.

After the disaster of the Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore was had it in his mind to send Harry home early. "He'll be safest there," Dumbledore argued. "Voldemort is back, and Harry needs to be where he's safest." Dumbledore spoke right over Harry, directly to Sirius.

"I'm safe _here_ ," Harry protesting. The idea of returning to the Dursleys'-- now, after all he had seen-- he couldn't stand it.

Sirius's hand tightened on Harry's shoulder. "He can stay here, surely." Sirius's voice had a sharp edge to it, as if he were threatening and not requesting. Harry had always been sure that Sirius would fight for him if necessary, but Harry was not used to hearing _anyone_ stand up to Dumbledore.

"Sirius--" If Dumbledore had more to say, he must have decided better of it. His shoulders sagged. "Do you want to stay in the castle, Harry?"

"Yes!" Harry's heart leaped into his chest. _Please oh please oh please_ he chanted.

Dumbledore exchanged an exasperated glare with Sirius. "Very well," he sighed.

All of his life, Harry had known that there was no one to stand up for what he wanted. Sure, there were tons of people who wanted to keep him safe, tons of people who would die for him. But even Mrs. Weasley didn't often _listen_ to him, didn't care much what _he_ wanted.

In that moment, it didn't matter if Sirius was confused like Hermione said. It wouldn't have even mattered if he was mental. He cared about what Harry wanted, fought for what _Harry_ wanted.

That night, back in Gryffindor Tower tucked under familiar blankets, Harry cried. He cried for Cedric, and for the Wizarding World now that Voldemort was back, but he also cried for joy that he had Sirius Black.


End file.
